rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ampere
"Ampere", serial code B-429001. Creation of Silph Co. Physical Appearance A standard Porygon, Ampere nonetheless maintained a few traits not often seen elsewhere. Most prominent being her eyes, which routinely flicker to different shapes; mimicking emotes to convey her emotions. Although technically a cybernetic organism, Ampere did have a physical form when moving around in the material realm. Replete with USB ports and wifi, she maintained a connection to any local wireless activity she draws near. Incorporating various technologies into herself; she was herself a C-Gear, Xtransceiver, Pokétch and floating cheerful supercomputer rolled into one. QUANDO em Modo de 'Battle_scan' SEUS Olhos permaneceu Como mira, Descobrir O melhor destino em Uma Situação de combate e Tomar contramedidas em Ataques recebidos ... em Teoria. Ela tinha admitido varias vezes sem Passado Que ELA NÃO É O Melhor Lutador. De Alguma forma, seu Código de série) de: Não Mais Poderoso Fazer that cantarolar Porygon Padrão em combate, um version 'B' Porygon possui hum armazenamento de Inteligência e de Memória Muito Maior. ELES TAMBÉM CONTAM COM Acesso Norton Anti-Virus de Por 12 meses, mas ISSO E caralho Ampere's first owner was a rather geeky programmer, leading eventually to her fondness for 'otaku' culture and eye-graphics changing, at first emulating her trainer and then actually finding she liked the culture. Her trainer also changed a few things in Ampere's data. No longer running the Silph OS she firmly declares herself to be "open-source". Apparently she runs a form of Linux; though this claim is uncomfirmed. Ampere can, has been and is seen as a cheerful girl with altogether too much brain-power and knowledge than can be good for her. Especially as she seems to be very interested in gossip and juicy secrets; although quite what she does with all this information is unknown to all but her. After her trainer died in a traffic accident; Ampere found herself officially 'released' on his death. Travelling the internet superhighway she became a virtual ghost; slipping in and out of encrypted servers, looking into cell-phone history and increasing shiny encounter-rates on virtual capturing simulations. Something she continued to do when bored so if a virtual Porygon winks at you on your phone's screen before disappearing in a flurry of pixels: Ampere's looked at everything in your phone. And saved anything interesting to her hard-drive. Eventually Ampere found herself shunted out of the virtual realm by a nasty anti-virus protection system in Devon Corp. Scaring the half-dozen techies in the room and causing them to call the only person who actually could fight. Dell Conagher, who befriended the virtual pokémon and became his companion his time at Devon, assisting in creating new teleport pads. They're now close friends and colleagues, even though Ampere refers to herself as if she was firmly in charge; and calling Conagher "Dell-y". After the events in the past and Conagher's death, her pokeball went missing in the past. Certainly destroyed by now. Abilities Ampere was able to hack, reprogram and infiltrate a huge variety of computers as well as physically entering them. A few times we see her overtaking the Daedalus before it gains it's own AI. Syncing herself to it's hardware. Although from what is gathered it's quite a high when you get all the extra computing power; the crash is awful when you return to your chassis. Not quite an 'ability', she is able to detect changes in her environment such as temperature, humidity and background energy. Focusing this Ampere gets a variety of scans (proven to not cause cancer) that will range from thermal vision to a tight beam of multiple sensors; gathering information about an individual. The latter sensor is in fact just about visible to the naked eye and consists of a few light green lines tracing over Ampere's target from her eyes or 'mouth' In battle, Ampere most commonly uses Signal_beam.exe and Tri_attack.exe. Launching Zap_cannon.exe as her most powerful attack when she is angered by her opponent. More commonly used are her passive abilities to escape from a fight, Converting to the type that will cause the least damage being her most commonly used maneuver. Interestingly, we once see her shift into Ghost type to phase through a solid wall. Although she took pains to ensure nobody saw this. Finally; Ampere can float to almost any height, using Magnet Rise to adjust where necessary. Though this does not mean to say she can fly well or accurately, her aeronautical skills far lacking. She's more a floating beam weapon than a aerial opponent. In actual combat, Ampere was so far the only known fighter subject to the 'Fumble' rule. See Combat for details. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Engineering Category:Engineer